You Could Be Happy
by Tragically Capricious
Summary: This is a story of how a young boy named Karkat Vantas's whole world changes. Dancing has always been a huge part of his life, what happens when a debilitating car crash takes that away, and has him moving away from the life he knew in England to a new one in America with his older brother Kankri? There he is introduced to the preforming arts, and even more, John Egbert.
1. Chapter 1

_So I have had a lot of time finalizing things for this Fan-Fiction, and I mean a LOT. About 5 months to be exact! I'm really hoping to get feedback on this piece, positive or negative. I'll take what I can get, and improve on the chapter, along with any upcoming chapters. There will be slight out of characterness, along with mixed up age between the beta and alpha kid. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Trigger warnings: Gore, Death, Angst, Bullying, Cursing_

**I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, ALL CREADIT GOES TO THE ALL MIGHTY HUSSIE!**

**Ch1. The ups and the downs**

We were stopped at a red light at a rather empty intersection. We could have just drove trough it, but my father, who sat in the drivers seat next to me, was incredibly over cautious when it came to driving. In fact, he was incredibly over cautious about practically everything he did. I was ok with that though, its not like I was in any particular rush to go home that night. My eyes focused on the melancholy rain droplets as they slid down the window of the car, taking comfort in the fact I was warm and dry thanks to the heat that blasted through the car.

I slumped back in my seat, a feeling of fatigue washed over my tired and weary body. That day had been a long and certainly tiring one indeed. The state wide free-style dance competition finals had been held today, and years of training had paid off generously. I looked in the mirror and spotted the gleaming golden first place trophy sitting in the back seat, and smirked. It hadn't been easy, oh hell no. But to me, at this very moment, it had been worth all the time and effort put in.

The light turned green, and the car jerked forward as my dad ease on the gas peddle. The car pulled forward and made it not even half way through the intersection when a truck came barreling through and smashed into the side of the car, my fathers side.

Everything seemed to slow down, as the silver Volvo my dad drove in flipped. The seatbelt that had been across my body had snapped when my body was thrown forward. My knees smashed into the dash board, and I felt something in them snap, pain shot through my body. My head smashed into the window and everything went black for a moment, and when I could see again, the car had come to a complete stop on its back. My body was cold aside from the warmth spreading on the side of my head were it came into contact with the now shattered window.

I shifted my gaze to asses the damage done to the rest of my body, and immediately felt a wave of nausea wash over me. My legs were both bending at odd angles, there would defiantly be some permanent scarring. My neck ached some, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I brought one of my hands up to my head, and found out it was bleeding pretty badly. That could not be good at all. My right arm ached badly as well.

I shifted my gaze over to my father, who had been silent the entire time. I regretted in almost instantly, I felt bile churn in my stomach, and I threw up. Due to my current upside down position, it went allover my face, and got in my hair.

My father was no doubt dead in the seat next to me. The steering wheel clutched so tightly in is hand that he tour it off the car, and the steering shaft punctured through his chest. It was apparent that his seatbelt had snapped as well. His side of the car had been basically caved in, and his body was mangled.

My vision was growing blurrier and blurrier as the seconds ticked away. Soon I would no doubt join him in a blissful eternal slumber.

I heard the slam of a car door, and the sound of frantic footsteps as somebody approached the scene of the accident, "Oh my god-Rick call 911!" and then lulled out of consciousness.

There was a dull throbbing in my head, along with this sullen and defeating feeling of loss and anguish. Matching the pain in my head, there was a stinging in my knees that were like no other pain I had experienced in my lifetime. My whole body ached in fact. Why is that, I wonder? Memories were blurring in and out, and I was getting bits and pieces of information, but none of it stayed in my thoughts long enough for me to really process what any of it was.

Thoughts of cars, rain, and my dad were cycling through my head, and the more they did, the more this unrelenting feeling of tragic loss increased. This feeling was so familiar, but not in a good way. Defiantly not in a good way.

"He'll be ok...trouble...around...legs." An unfamiliar voice faded in and out of my subconscious. He said something about "He'll be ok", was he talking about me? How bad did I look? What happened?

"...brother...should live with me...can't take...away..." Was that Kankri? How did he get to England, wasn't he in America studying at Harvard?

"...papers...filled out...when he wakes up..." I could slowly feel myself being pulled from the slumbering state.

"Will...get to see him again...distance between England and America..." Sollux? What happened?

I felt gentle pressure of a hand wrapping around mine, it was soft and caring. My eyes cracked open ever so slightly testing the surrounding atmosphere of the room, only to be blinded by a scorching bright light and further increasing the aching in my head. My face scrunched up in an attempt to avoid the harsh brightness of the room's surrounding. Finally working up the courage to fully open my eyes, the first ting I noticed was I was in the room of a hospital, equipped with your typical stark white walls, medical equipment, and the gentle scent of disinfectant. My brother, Kankri, was talking with the doctor who was examining x-rays, presumably mine for whatever reason that may be, in the corner of the room. He was to preoccupied discussing paper work, I think, to notice I have woken up. My best friend, Sollux, and his younger brother Mituna, were at my bedside. Mituna was clutching my hand in his, sitting in a seat next to me leaning onto the bed passed out. Poor guy, must have tuckered himself out. He was only one year younger than Sollux and I, but he suffered from autism, and often tired himself out easily. I hope he wasn't too worried about me.

Sollux, on the other hand, was standing next to his brother, though seemingly preoccupied with the conversation going on between my brother and the doctor. Sollux's father passed out in a chair on the other side of the bed, I must have worried them all a shit ton...

The only person who was missing, to my dismay, was my father.

"His insurance will cover the hospital bill, along with the bill for the prosthetic legs. The recovery process will be a long one, but I have reason to believe, that with a little hard work he should be up and walking within a month or two on his own, until then, he will need crutches to help him get around."

"Where's dad?" I finally spoke up, getting everyone who was awake in the room's attention, even making Sollux jump up slightly in surprise, "Why isn't dad here?" I spoke up again.

Kankri looked to everyone in the room, Sollux nodded and gave Mituna a little shake, "Come on buddy, we have to go get you breakfast, you haven't eaten anything since last night." Sollux spoke calmly. Dichromatic eyes, not unlike his older brother's, popped open. With a huge yawn he stretched his arms high above his head. The younger Captor looked up at his brother with a sleepy look, then looked to me and instantly became alert.

"Thollux, how come you didn't wake me up when Karkat came too?" The younger brother complained.

"He just woke up, now come on. Kankri needs to talk with him, and we need to get some food in you. " Sollux picked up his younger brothers favorite helmet and passed it to him, "We can come back later, I promise. Now put this on." He gave his younger brother a tired smile. Mituna understood, letting go of my hand and putting his favorite yellow helmet on his head, he stood up and stretched is legs out.

Sollux then shifted his attention to his father who was napping as well, "Dad, we need to go now." Psyonic was always a light sleeper, and was almost instantly awoken by his son. He gave one look to me, and immediately understood. The trio was all ready to leave, but not without Sollux giving me one last look, "See you later Karkat." and with a smile they were gone. the doctor left to the hallway, giving the brothers privacy.

"Kankri, what happened? Were is dad?"

My brother walked over to me and took the seat that Mituna had been napping in previously, his facial futures were melancholy, "Karkat, you've been unconscious for three days... you and dad got into a pretty serious car crash-", memories of the crash flooded my head, flipping over, the seatbelts snapping, my head hitting the window, my knees smashing into the dash board, then finally I remembered what happened to my father. I now knew why he wasn't here in the hospital room with me. My dad was stabbed through the chest with the steering column, he was dead.

My head was spinning again, and I felt like I was going to throw up again. Tears began to stream down my face, "-At the end of the week you'll be coming with me back to the states. Your doctor appointed me to a good physical therapist in Massachusetts I can bring you to as well, he said he can have you up and walking in a little more than a month-"

"What's wrong with my legs!" I shout, frantically ripping the covers off, revealing two wrapped up stubs were my knees connected to my shins. shins and feet completely gone. The spinning in my head increased almost ten fold, and I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably, "Kankri, what happened to my shins?" my voice was a whisper, too shocked and distraught to comprehend the situation.

"During the crash, your knees smashed into the dash board so hard it completely severed the nerves in both your knees, cutting off all use of your shins. They had to amputate them so you wouldn't loose both your legs completely." It was at this point, I was sure I was going to throw up.

Kankri put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Karkat..."

_And thus begins Karkat's story! Although things seem rather bleak now, I can assure you thinks will pick up in the next chapter!_

_Until then, I suppose! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok its been way too long since I've been working on this fanfiction, and that alone makes me sad. I've decided to go in a little bit into the relationship between Sollux and Mituna, because out of all the relationships between siblings ive developed in my head, this one is my favorite! _

Ch 2. Motherly Figure

My fingers brushed through my messy black hair, my eyes trained on Mitunas form sitting on the bench swing in the front yard. Dad was at work, and wouldn't be home till later on into the night. It was 4:23 and the sun had just begun to go down, draping the outside world in a serine amber color. He looked comfortable, watching the sun go down and examining all the surrounding hues of the evening light. Seeing this calmed my nerves if only a little.

With all the craziness of the past week, what with Karkat's dad dying, and Karkat being hospitalized, and now the remaining Vantas family was moving to America… Hell this was a lot for me to take in myself, and since then, Mituna has been distant and pretty unresponsive since leaving the hospital… I worry about him, like, what's going through his head right now?

I anxiously scratch my index finger against the window sill and chew at the dead skin on my lower lip. Between my dad and me, I understand him the most. It's always been this way, ever since my mom and dad brought him home as a baby. We just have a connection, that's the only way to describe it. I know there's something bothering him, call it intuition, or perhaps common sense. Somebody close to him did just die…

Mr. Vantas was a good man, generally liked by a lot of people. He use to be a big symbol for civil rights movements all over Europe and Asia, but that was before him and his family moved to England to settle down after a assassination attempt on him. Turns out, a lot of countries are very closed minded and worried that his words would "Corrupt today's youth" or some shit like that. I've never met Karkat's mom, I use to think it had something to do with a dispute resulting in divorce, but never felt I should pry. After all it always made Mituna and I uncomfortable when confronted with the same prying questions. I found out latter that His mother was killed in that assassination attempt, this opened up his father's eyes to just how dangerous his work was, and through a mix of guilt and fear of loosing another family member; he retired and moved them away to England.

The sun was dimming the amber to an almost blazing crimson as it lowered farther behind the tree line. My finger nail was warned down to a dull nub after scratching yet another grove into the window sill. I should probably think of something to make for dinner. It was getting kind of late and Mituna would be hungry soon, and no doubt badger me to make or order something. I think I remember dad leaving some money on the counter for pizza, that sounded like the safest bet since the best I could make in the kitchen was an instant cup of ramen.

~ You Could Be Happy ~

We both sat on the couch wrapped up in what only could be described as a quilt of sorts, patched together with random scraps of cloths from are childhood; it was in rough condition but Mituna insisted we needed to keep it. Whenever it got a rip or tear, I would sew it back up; creating the Frankenstein blanket I now found wrapped around us. Mituna was curled up next to me, his head resting on my shoulder and arms wrapped around a Pikachu plushy. He only thing illuminating us was the dull glow coming from the television as the opening screen to Pokemon the First Movie playing on a loop waiting for me to hit play.

The cable box read 10:58, dad was either running late, or would likely not be home tonight. My eyes scanned over my phone for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, awaiting a text or call from my father saying he was going to stay in the lab tonight, and that he would stop by sometime tomorrow afternoon to eat lunch with us or something. Nothing yet.

This wasn't uncommon in this house though, he worked hard to keep a roof over our heads. He worked with bee's, coming up with ways to use there stings therapeutically; and ways to use specific flower pollens to create honeys with calming effects. He was good at what he did. I only wish I could help him in some way, like check on the bee farms in the back yard; but being allergic to bee stings he doesn't want me going anywhere near them.

The clock struck 11 and I decided it was time to get Mituna into bed, weekend or not, he needed his sleep. Nudging my shoulder a bit, I jostled him awake, "Come on bud, time to get you into bed." His mismatched eyes cracked open tiredly as he began to move around a bit.

"Is dad home?" His voice came out more of a tired grumble as he stretched a bit, letting out a large yawn.

"Not yet, he might be staying at the lab tonight." He looked a bit disappointed; he always did when dad didn't come home. We sat there for a moment, the only noise coming from the low volume on the TV.

"Do you think something could have happened to him?" Mituna finally spoke, voice low and worried, "Like Mr. Vantas?" he whispered.

I almost didn't hear the last part, my eyes opening in slight shock, "I'm sure he's fine Tuna," I pulled him into a reassuring hug, "Dad's just busy is all." His eyes watered a bit and his lower lip quivered slightly, "If you want, I can call him and you can talk to him before bed."

His head shot up a bit, "Really?" he rubbed his sleeve clad arm over his eyes, absorbing what little moisture that accumulated there.

Stretching my body forward a bit, a grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table and dilled dad's number and put it on speaker. We sat there and waited, it buzzed three times before he picked up, "Hello? Boys I'm sorry-"

"Dad!" Mituna chirped, previous sadness forgotten.

"Hay Tuna! How's my mane man doing?" he asked, you could hear the smile in his voice,

"Were good!" Mituna smiled, leaning against my shoulder, pulling the blanket around himself tighter, his whole body almost wrapping around the plush toy in his arms.

"That's good, Is Sollux with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm right hear dad." I gave a small smile.

"I'm running a bit late in the lab tonight." he started, "Boys, I think I'm on to something big here. I can't tell you yet, but if all goes according to plan, there won't be any more need for me to stay late nights like this at the lab anymore! Wont that be nice?"

"That would be awesome!" Mituna was practically jumping in his seat.

My small smile turned into a full blown grin, "That would be great dad."

"I should be able to head home in about an hour or so. I want you guys to try and get some sleep tonight. Ill be home in the morning though; we can go out for breakfast or something." Mituna let out a large yawn.

"That sounds like a plan, see you in the morning dad." I said softly, smile still present on my face.

"Night dad." Tuna said, attempting to suppress another yawn.

"Night boys, see you in the morning." The other line went dead.

"Alright, time to get you into bed, go upstairs and brush your teeth, ill get you a cup of water." I stood up and stretched my arms above my head, hearing a satisfying pop from my shoulder blades, I began to make my way to the kitchen. I heard the sound of his foot steps slowly make there ascend, soon followed by a door opening and the sound of a running faucet.

I was soon following his footsteps up the stairs and made my way into our shared bedroom, he was already lying on the bottom bunk on our shared bunk bed, awkwardly climbing under the covers. I placed the cup on the night stand and proceeded to tuck him in.

"Dads onto something big," Mituna said tiredly but happily, "Maybe then we can have dinner together…" He grumbled as an after thought before succumbing to sleep.

I took a moment to examine him, his face was relaxed, he was ok, he was safe. With that I climbed up the ladder and awkwardly crawled into bed myself, soon falling asleep right seconds later.

_I'm sorry the chapter was I bit short, I really am. I just wanted to get the fanfiction updated so you guys didn't think I forgot or something! I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I hope you guys enjoy! I will update after I get 3 more reviews, I really do appreciate your feedback, if anything it gives me motivation to write, knowing that people generally do care and want the story updated! Also I really like constructive criticism! Any way I can improve on my writing the better! _


	3. Chapter 3

Words cannot describe to you how sorry I am that this wasn't updated sooner, but hay, I'd much rather take my sweet ass time on something, and give you my best work (semi decent shit), rather than submit to you complete and utter shit. I can assure to you there is in fact a huge difference between the two!

_I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own any of the characters, all credited rights for the fandom belong to Hussie._

**Ch3. The tri-challenge **

It's been about three months since I was brought into America, and everything still seems so unreal to me. It's hard when one goes through as much as I have to be expected to be back up on my feet within a month. That doctor was a fucking liar, _"A little more than a month"_ was the understatement of the fucking century, in fact, it was a completely submerged statement.

Let's let that serve as the fucking quote to end all quotes here. A completely submerged statement.

I quite honestly want to know were he gets off throwing out such idiocy like a optimistic ass licker clinging to the hopes of world piece. He's probably the type of dick-weed who posts inspirational quotes on Facebook about how "you only live once," and "If you do it right, once is enough." The fucker needs to pull his head out of his ass and bash some cents into his head like Kankri stored coins in a fucking piggy bank as I child!

My fingers trumed against the hard wood of my bedroom windowsill as I watched the crazed and well sought after night of city life down below. Men and women alike, some of them dressed to the nines and ready to party, wile others sluggishly trudging along the battered and crackled pavement of the city sidewalks on there way home from a long days work. All normal people living normal live.

I wish I had a normal life, the sound of that was too pure though, too far out of my reach by this point to even fathom achieving. Instead ill have to settle for watching normal people wandering along and completely unaware of my struggles. Not like they would know something so tragic, like myself was wallowing up on the fifth floor of one of the many apartment complexes spanning these city streets.

I wish that could be me sauntering down the sidewalk like my shit don't stink, tailcoat flickering in the breeze without a care in the world; but the reality of my situation hits me like a fucking bus, more or less humbling even. Being as weak as I am, I'm crippled under the weigh, no pun ever intended. Never.

My eyes flicker to the shimmering stainless steel of the robotic prosthetics now attached to my shins. It's nothing special, though I guess it could be worse, I mean I could be wheelchair bound for the rest of my life. They aren't as high-tech as all the other modeled prosthetics designed and manufactured by the joint duo of the Makara and Zahhak medical companies. Like the ones that give the user the mobility to do anything athletic such as climb a tree, perhaps run laps for a wile, or dance for that matter; but they were affordable. I could walk and move around, that's all that really mattered at the moment.

I huffed out a sigh, standing on my feet. The joints in my legs gave a bit of protest still, and a bit of pain still surged up my legs like the prosthetics own little fucking reminder that, yes, they were in fact still a thing that was happening. A frown tugged at the corners of my lips. That would go away eventually. That's what the doctor said anyhow. I know how fucking reliably they can be, now don't I? This whole situation was complete bullshit. If dad were here… If he was here he would know what to do… He always did, he had this special knack of knowing what was wrong… he could fix anything, that's just how he was.

A burning hot tier trailed down the cold pail skin of my face, "Now when did that happen?"

My body slumped up against the cold biting surface of the white washed walls of my room. More tiers slipped down my cheeks as the pain in my legs progressively got worse and worse. My vision became blurred as I frantically searched for my crutches, hands frantically moving in a desperate attempt to locate them. With my hands clumsy and unsteadily shaking, I groped at the surrounding walls I had perched the crutches up against not too long ago. Without any luck I fell back into the chair by the window.

I know Kankri was working his hardest to make things easier for me… He set up all the paper work for me to start going to school again, but… I-I'm scared… so much has changed in the past three months… He expects me to go to school, deal with the still adjusting prosthetics, and deal with new people…

Try as he might, Kankri isn't dad… I want to wake up from this hellish nightmare, but I'm fucking trapped. How does Kankri expect me to start school on Monday? How do I expect myself to go to school?

I began to wipe away the tiers streaming from my now reddening face. My forehead pressed up against the crisp cold glass of the window, a choked sob retched it way through my body, "I can't do this… I can't do this…" I began to whisper over and over again. Everything was too much, I'm living in a new country, I have new legs, and now I'm forced to attend a new school. A new school meant new people, and that meant the non relenting harassment of classmates, I can't do this.

It wasn't much later that there was a knock on my door, "Karkat, Is everything alright?" It was Kankri.

I don't want him here, I want dad. Kankri isn't dad, "Go away." My voice was soft, I doubt he heard me.

"Karkat? Honey I'm coming in." I slumped down further, my head now resting on the windowsill.

"Kankri go away!" I said with more force than the last time, "Leave me alone!" I shouted. Turning around to see Kankri is standing in the doorway. His facial expression is that of concern, his lips pulled down in a soft frown, his eyes shone with the type of concern that only seemed to anger me more than I was before, "Kankri Get the fuck out!" More tiers ran down my face, my voice dripping with a venomous detest for my brother at the moment.

Kankri didn't go away, "Karkat..." My name fell from his lips, crestfallen, "Karkat, please…" The more I heard him speak, the more his effeminate little voice pissed me off even further.

It was Ironic, really it was. Kankri, Mr. Thousand words a minute, completely speechless. "Will you just leave?" my voice was barely above a whisper, yet it still held the same amount of venom it had before. I curled up again, forehead pressed back against the window sill.

I felt my brothers hand on my shoulder and my whole body tensed up, "Karkat, I'm here for you. You can talk to me."

"Will you just go away? I don't want you here!" I snapped at my brother, who looked completely taken aback, removing his hand from my shoulder, but not moving from where he stood behind me "I want dad." I choked out, "I want dad, and…" I paused, "…and you're not him…" I whispered, though I was sure he herd.

We stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a wile; me sitting by my bedroom window, hunched over and crying, and him standing next to me, not knowing what to say and being _useless_.

After quite a few moments of this, I felt his arms wrap around me, Kankri was kneeling beside me, "I'm here for you…" He said softly, "I'll always be hear for you when you need me." He paused for only a moment, "I may not be Dad, god I know I wont ever be half as good as him with things like this. But I am here for you." He paused again, thinking, and then, "The Captor's are there for you too, Sollux hasn't heard from you since the move. He's worried sick"

My crying began to slow, if only by a little bit. Our eyes locked, the same unwavering look of concern from Kankri washed over me. Kankri's hand caressed my face and brushed the hair out of my eyes, "I promise things will get better, you just need to give this a chance." His look went from concern to comforting as he began to dry my face using the soft fabric sleeve of his favorite red sweater.

Than a joking smirk stretched across his face, "But really, your nerd is blowing up my phone." He gave a soft laugh. My lips twitched up a little. That sounded like Sollux. He was always worrying over me, even though he would say otherwise. That was so like him… But I don't think I'm ready to talk to him again just yet. There was still so much I had to get through first. Like the impending first day of school.

"Kankri can you get me some Tylenol? My legs are hurting again…" Instantly he was moving, facial expression going from joking to urgent as he sprang to his feet and out of my bedroom, only to reappear moments later with a bottle of pain killer and package of peanut butter crackers in one hand and in the other a glass of milk, "Here you go Karkat, after you take the medicine eat these. You haven't eaten much all day and if you don't the Tylenol could cause damage to your stomach. Be sure to drink the whole glass of milk too. I will not leave until you have eaten that whole package of crackers." I gave him a deadpanned look. It didn't take much for him to go back to his usual self, now did it?

"I'll be fine-"

"I will not have any of it, Karkat, You remember what happened last time." He gave me a look, that of a chastising parent, and a frowned again.

"Now Karkat, don't give me that look, I'm doing this for you. I don want you to be in any more pain than you're already in."

"Whatever." I mumbled and took the medication.

~You Could Be Happy~

As always, the world still went on, the people living in the city still got up in the morning, still got ready for work, and the world continued to turn. Despite what was going on in my life, they remain happily unaware of the struggles of the teenage boy living on the fifth floor of one of the many apartment complexes on the cityscape. The world did go on, I swear to you, It always will.

~You Could Be Happy~

Despite my constant fear of the first day of school, I was prepared for it. Or at least I thought I was. I got up earlier than necessary that morning, I showered and got dressed, wearing my favorite grey and blue gradient turtleneck with a silhouette of a dead tree stretching across its front, and a pair of grey skinny jeans that despite them being skinny jeans, were still a bit baggy around my body. Oh well though.

I blow dried my hair, not really bothering to do much with the mop of curly black hair that grew atop my head. Looking at my completion in the mirror, I huffed out irritably. "Why was my skin always so god damn pail." I mumbled under my breath, as I tried to fix my bangs, if anything I could at least try and get my hair to cooperate for once. The dark bags under my eyes were apparent as hell, but I really didn't feel like doing anything about it today.

Once I was done adjusting my hair and ripping apart my complexion in the mirror, I walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat. I still had a half an hour before I needed to be at school, and it wasn't that far from the apartment. Kankri was cooking something, smelt like eggs and toast.

"Eat something before you take your medication Karkat," Kankri said, turning around. I smirked at his appearance, apron clad, wearing strawberry oven mitts, and holding a spatula in one hand and a pan wit cooking eggs in the other. Not to mention the fact he literally couldn't give a shit about how his appearance looked. That's what I call true confidence.

That was always the one thing I admired about Kankri. His ability to not care about what others thought of him. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and wouldn't take any hit from anybody if it was dished out. No matter what happened his confidence remained the same. That in its self was an incredibly admirable thing in my eyes.

"Whatever." I mumbled, taking a seat at the counter peninsula, sitting atop one of the three mismatched stools that stood around it, then leaning my crutches up against it. Kankri put together a plate of eggs and toast for me, and got me a glass of milk, along with some pain medication. I began to eat.

"So are you excited for your first day of school?" Kankri asked as he began to clean the dishes.

I gave a grunt in response, popping the medication in my mouth and taking a swig of milk, "No, not really." I deadpanned before starting on my eggs, to be honest I really didn't want to go to school, especially the school I'm going to now. Kankri told me about it, even going so far as to show m the website, along with the many technical programs the school ran. Technical programs meaning that this was a Tech school. Every other week I would be attending academic classes, wile the others I'll be attending whatever program the school decides to put me in. The website showed the different shops and what ones had openings for what grade levels. There was one that caught my eye a bit, but it only stood out as another reminder of what I could no longer do. There were only a few out of the open shops I would be able to try out before a final placement would be made, what with my limitations, it wouldn't be much use for me to get put in a hard labor shop like plumbing, automotive or metal fabrication. Since half my legs were made up of metal, that bumped out of shops like electrical and HVAC. The only shops I could be placed in are Business and Applied Technologies, early child care, design and visual communications, and lastly performing arts.

To be quite honest, I don't want to be in the performing arts shop, despite Kankri's encouragement to join. I was good at dance, like really good. But with these legs I wouldn't be able to do that without breaking them, not to mention the risk of further damaging what was left of my legs. Had I been able to keep my legs, I would join in a heart beat, but that was not the case, now was it.

Kankri looked at my with the corner of his eye and sighed, "Now I know you don't want to go, and I understand that. But legally you have too, and going through this school gives you the best scholarships for collage."

I huffed, finishing off the rest of my eggs and taking a bit out of a piece of toast before putting it back and pushing my plate away from me, "I just want this day to be over with." I huffed, "When are we going?"

"Soon." He said.

~You Could Be Happy~

How was I supposed to know everything that happened on that day would change my life forever? It might not have been an immediate change, but little did I know that my eyes would be opened up to everything by a chance first encounter on this fateful day…

To Be Continued…

_That's chapter three everybody! I'll try and update more frequently, But there are no promises. ^_^_


End file.
